The Techno Organic for the Autobots
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Ever go to another world...get captured right off the bat...and get experimented into something that made you not entirely human? I have. I was captured by a Decepticon who turned me into a techno organic that never wanted to be and it was horrible...I escape and stayed at the scrapyard for safety with the Autobots from the cons. How am I going to adjust my life? (Self-insert)
1. The start as a techno organic

(A/N: this is my first Transformers: Robots in the disguise 2015 story and I'm willing to give it a shot after watching this one episode that involved with a messed up scientist. Now I know what you're saying and yes its a sequel of Transformers prime but I'm separating the stories into different series so you don't get confused. Without further ado, let's roll the story.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 23 year old fan fiction writer who probably has the most messed up life when I was warped in my favorite TV show...Transformers: Robots in disguise 2015. Now how could a kid show like Transformers gave me a messed up life to start? Well...let me ask you a question...you were minding your business walking in the sidewalk probably close to night when all of a sudden just as you get to a subway to go to your destination, you were captured by a big robot who is part of a group called the Decepticons takes you to some lab in the subway and you get experimented in probably the worse experience of pain you have ever had and you found out that he is messing with your insides by replacing your bones and some organs with Cybertronian parts...how do you feel when you see the results he has done to you? Me? Disgusted. Angry. Furious and...sad that my normal life was taken away from before my very eyes. No matter I tried to avoid the experiments, he would abuse me like I'm a helpless dog just so he take advantage of my weaken state.

Apparently...I'm the first human to be experimented into a techno organic and it pissed me off that this Decepticon had the nerve to do that to my life like that. Today...oh boy...The Decepticon puts me in some cell chained to a wall so that I didn't escape so that he would add the finishing touch on me. The Decepticon insignia. Probably just so I become property for the Decepticons or something like that. Not happening.

As he got close to me, I shot the chain off my neck from my arm cannon and blinded him with a gallon of energon(He gave me it so if my stomach can also digest energon but I never wanted it cause I was paranoid what he put in it) at his face and let his face on fire when I shot the energon on his face. He screams in agony as this gave me the chance to run out of the subway tunnel as I hear him shouting in anger Like shouting "when I find you, you'll wish you never escaped!" I wish I knew who the Con was but I can't get a good look on him other than the glowing red optics. The worse part was that my body was bleeding energon as I felt weak when I got near the scrapyard.

I limped to the scrap yard until I saw the Autobots vehicle forms probably resting but as I make one final shout of distress, I see one of the cars lit up before I slowly but surely lost consciousness. For maybe a couple of hours later, I wake up when I hear a door open and I see Russell enter the room with a cup of energon.

"Oh. You're awake. How do you feel?" He asks with a concern look.

"Terrible..." I groaned.

Russell puts the cup of energon on a counter as I looked at my arms for a bit. They're normal, yes, but I can feel the machinery inside me.

"My friends found you leaking energon on the ground and treated your wounds good as new. I think they want to talk to you once you get some energy." He smiled.

"Thanks..." I sighed.

"What happened to you? You looked terrible when we found you unconscious."

"...Something like a kid like you do not want to hear..." I said as I closed my eyes for a bit.

He seems to get the hint as he leaves the room while I started drinking some of the energon from the cup. As I suspected...It didn't feel strange at all but...felt like it's giving me strength. Guess my organs have adjusted to energon in my systems. For maybe 20 minutes after getting some of my strength, I went to meet up with Russell outside of the scrapyard with some sandals on Russell left for me.

I walked around a bit to find Russell but stopped when I see some stasis pods that had several Decepticons held in there. As I looked at more of the stasis pods, there's this one peculiar Decepticon that made me frown...Vertebreak...that son of bitch...I should've known that was the one who experimented on me...I wanted to knock some sense in him for what he did to me...but I suppose he had it coming now that the Autobots sealed him in the stasis pod.

"You must be the guy from last night, correct?" I heard Bumblebee ask.

I look away from the stasis pods and noticed Bumblebee in his robot form with a concern look on his face.

"Yeah...thanks for helping me. I thought I was going to die alone." I smiled.

"No problem. What happened to you anyway? You looked like scrap when I found you and you didn't wake up for a few days."

I turned back at Vertebreak's stasis pod and pointed a Vertebreak with a frown.

"He's the reason why. He was a sick...sick guy...he replaced my bones and some of my organs into some sort of machine part he calls Cybertronian. Saying that it's his first time turning a human into a techno organic. Whenever I refused to cooperate in being experimented, he would abuse me with some sort of shock baton or something like that just so that he can take advantage of my weaken state. I escaped when he tried put some sort insignia on my shoulder and...as I escaped I heard him shout that if he found me, I'd wish I never escaped and he was furious."

"That explains the unusual anger he had when me and my team tried to capture him. I'm guessing he was after you..." Bumblebee said with a serious tone.

"Yeah. He was. Guess he couldn't find me and I'm glad he didn't. Tried to put some sort of insignia on me for the finishing touches." I sighed.

"Was the insignia like the one he has on his shoulder?" Bumblebee asks.

"Definitely. I think he wanted me to be properly for the Decepticons." I shivered.

Bumblebee cringed the moment I said that as I looked away from the stasis pods.

"I'm going to discuss with my team what to do with you. In the meantime, don't leave the scrapyard. It's for your own safety." Bumblebee orders me.

"Sure." I nod.

He walks away as I look at my arms for a bit...

"I should learn how to control my weapons while I'm at..." I whispered.


	2. Life can be difficult

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I shifted my arms into metal as I see talons on my metal hand and they are sharp...I'd say maybe more sharper than Steeljaw's that made me a bit surprised that Vertebreak did this to me like this. What scares me that I was able to my digits of one of the talons. Then I was able to move all of my digits...

"Whoa..." I heard Russell.

I turn around and he sees my arms with a shock look on his face.

"This is what the Decepticon has done to me...he turned me to a techno organic." I said with sorrow.

"That's messed up, dude."

"It is...I don't think trying to be back to normal is a good idea cause I might get killed if that were the case." I sighed.

"Why?" Russell asks.

"Let's just say...I have Cybertronian parts in me that got rid of my human parts."

It took him a minute to realize what I meant as he cringes real bad about it.

"Ew..." He said with disgust.

"Yeah...By the way...I never got the chance to get your name."

"Names Russell. What's yours?" He smiles.

"Dante. Do you have something I can try out my weapons? I don't want to be destroying things as a habit." I said as I switched my left arm to an arm cannon.

"Hold on. I think I have something." He said as he rushed somewhere in the scrapyard.

A minute later and Russell rushes back with a metal dummy that looks like...Steeljaw? And puts it in front of me.

"Nice. This will do. Steer clear. I don't want you get in range of my weapons." I saw as I switched my left arm to my talons.

Russell kept a real good distance from me as I did some fast slashes at the dummy a bit and noticed my talons did some nasty damage at the dummy.

"Yikes. I could imagine the amount of damage it could do to a machine. Now...can I do something else with them?" I said as I backed up a bit from the dummy.

My arm starts stretching long like it was going inspector gadget on me and reached to the dummy and pulled it towards me. I did it again and placed the dummy away from me.

"Huh...that's pretty neat." I said as I retracted my arm back.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" I heard Russell shout.

I look at Russell with a smile as he walks towards me and the first thing he asked me that if I had any other weapons and I tell him I have an arm cannon but told him that I don't want to use it cause the fire power of that thing was strong and might cause major damage to some of his property. Yes it can even do damage to a persists but thankfully Bumblebee told Russell that it was probably best I didn't use it and I was thankful that Russell got the message cause I felt like losing my temper on him and I never liked shouting at kids.

"It was nice seeing Dante use his weapons though." Russell chirped.

The look on Bumblebee's face just says "Did you really?" but never talked about it.

"Russell. I need to talk to Dante if you don't mind..."

"Got it." Russell said as he left somewhere in the scrapyard.

"Something you want to talk about?" I asked Bumblebee.

"Yes. I talked to my team about your situation and decided one of us should give you some protection. Which is why I'm assigning Strongarm to be your guardian."

Damn it. I was hoping for Sideswipe. Oh well...so the simple response was...

"Sounds good. Never know if that mech who experimented on me had clients or something like that to get me." I said.

"Good point. We don't know if he contacted someone to retrieve you so it's best you stay on guard."

"Will do. I just moved in this city and already something bad happens to me. I got to find a job so I can get a home. Spent alot of money to move her with my belongings and now I can't find my money or belongings." I sighed.

"Did something happened to them?" Bumblebee asks with concern.

"I think that psycho burned my belongings and money when he found me. Only thing I have with me is my ID." I said as I took out the ID from my pocket.

Okay...I'm not going to lie. I just

"You can always work here! Me and Russell can always need a helping hand on things." Russell's dad said.

"I'll think about that, sir as-"

"Please. No need to be formal. It's Denny." Denny interrupts me.

"Denny. I'll think about it if I can't find any jobs that suits my interest."

Denny shrugs as he continued doing his job. About 2 hours later. what felt like no miracle, I finally got a job at a five star restaurant in the city as a waiter. I belive my shift will change to a cook depending on my performance. Strongarm would escort me to work when it would be my time. However...that didn't mean she still has the help the Autobots deal with the Decepticons when it comes to that situation. But next day way different...Strongarm didn't show up to get me from work. So I safely assumed she went help the Autobots. But my scanner(that are my eyes) detected Decepticons in forest. So I thought maybe they went to the forest to deal with cons. Instead I found Steeljaw having a conversation with someone through his comm link.

"Report." I heard Steeljaw.

I stood quiet and stayed still so that I could hear what was going on.

"A human techno organic? You're sure? ...follow the techno organic for now. I'll think of a plan to retrieve it. Just be sure to go unnoticed."

He turns off his comm link and leaves the forest. I quietly and cautiously left the forest but my phone suddenly beeps making Steeljaw stop. I immediately hauled ass while I picked up my phone in a panic.

"Dante, where are you? I don't see you at work." Strongarm asks me.

"Could use a little help! Fast!" I shouted.

Steeljaw starts rushing behind me as he tries to catch me.

"What's the situation?!"

"I think found one of the Decepticons chasing after me by the forest! He's catching up to me too!" I shouted as I hung up my phone and kept on running.

Faster than you can say "Holy shit!" a mech knocks Steeljaw away from me and I hear fighting going on with the two. Strongarm's vehicle form shows up in front of me and I quickly rushed in the car as I started panting like crazy.

"You okay?!" Strongarm asks me.

"Yeah! Go before that con gets to us!" I shouted.

Strongarm drives away as quickly as possible as I look at the rear mirror to see the mysterious mech standing over a knocked out Steeljaw. Whoever he is...he's tough.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when we get back, Dante. What were you thinking wandering off without me watching you!? You could've gotten yourself killed from that con!" Strongarm scolds at me.

"Sorry, okay? I'll explain everything when we get back. Who was that anyway?"

"Steeljaw. Leader of his pack. Ruthless, cunning and will do anything to achieve his goals."

"One of those criminals?"

"Affirmative."

I sighed as I covered my face a bit. This is going to be a long day...


	3. Lupo the mysterious mech

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

As expected from Strongarm, I got scolded at the scrapyard as Bumblebee just looked at me with the look of disappointment on those optics.

"Care to explain what happened?" Bumblebee asks.

"My scanners were detecting Decepticon activity in the forest when I came out of work and assumed you guys were there...I was wrong. Instead I found Steeljaw that Strongarm mentioned then this mysterious mech came out of nowhere and took Steeljaw down."

"Are you sure it was a mech?" Bumblebee asks as he narrowed his optics.

"Yes." I nod.

Bumblebee sighs and gives me the look that says "I am losing my patience.".

"Consider yourself lucky someone saved you otherwise you'd be in big trouble if Steeljaw got his hands on you."

"He knows I was in this city anyway. He made contact with someone to look for me and is probably watching my every move as we speak. So either way, I'm screwed."

This made Bumblebee surprised when I told him this as did Strongarm.

"There could be a possibility Fracture may be involved and if that's the case, you should stay with Strongarm at all costs. He's unpredictable so on the lookout in case he makes his move. That means no wondering off. Got it?" Bumblebee said with pure seriousness.

"Got it." I sighed

About 2 hours later, I get a call on my cellphone(that I saved my money to buy a new one.) from an unknown caller. So I pick up the phone and cautiously put the phone on my right ear.

"Hello?"

" **Dante, I presume?** "

Thankfully this was not one of the cons so that was a relief. However...this dude has this Italian accent that I swear it almost sounded like Ezio from Assassin's creed. Not saying he is but he sounded like him.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked suspiciously.

" **You're "Mysterious Mech". But I suppose if you must know...You can call me Lupo.** "

Wolf...is he related to Steeljaw?

"Are you-"

" **No. I'm in no one's side.** " He deadpan.

Is he close? Cause now I'm on edge...and it's almost as if he's watching me.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked as I looked out the window.

" **Just to...talk. I know you talked to the Autobots about me but I'll let that slide since you didn't know who I am.** "

He sounded really serious...I didn't like where this was leading into...

"What were you going to do? Threaten me? Kill me?" I asked as I looked around a bit through the window.

" **None of that**."

He pauses and I hear him chuckling...

" **I'm no where near the scrapyard...** " He said mischievously.

Bull shit...

"Liar...how do you see me then?" I frowned.

" **Thermal vision**."

...You have got to be kidding me?

" **But don't worry...we'll meet again...sooner or later.** " He said as he hung up.

"I need to tell Fixit about this..." I muttered.

So that's what I did. About a half minute later, I met up with Fixit and asked if there was any escaped prisoners named Lupo and to my relief...he says...

"Nope. Nothing on the records about a Lupo. Why do you ask?" He says as he finished looking through the records.

"I just got a call from that mysterious mech who saved me from Steeljaw. That's Lupo. He claims to be in no one's side and seems to know what's going on."

"Hm...I'll have to tell Bumblebee about this so that he can be on the lookout for him." He said.

"That might be a good idea." I sighed.

As Fixit goes to meet up with Bumblebee, I get a text message from Lupo saying "Telling the Autobots about me already? I have to say you sure like to get yourself in trouble..."

Fucking stalker...I replied back saying "For all I know you could be a con waiting to capture me with that kind of attitude and already you're losing my trust."

It didn't take him long to reply "Smart.". I didn't reply to him nor did he reply back and I was glad about it. ...Or so I thought.

When I was in the guest room, I get a message from Lupo saying "Fracture is near...be on your guard.".

"Oh boy..."

Guess he really cares for my safety.

The next morning. before I went to work, I discreetly peeked out the scrapyard and I see Fracture in vehicle form not to far away from the scrapyard. I think he saw me since he was looking at the scrapyard but it was hard to tell of the distance he was at.

"Something the matter, Dante?" Strongarm asks with concern.

"Yeah...I think I found Fracture." I said with a bit of fear.

"Where?"

"Near us but not too close thankfully."

"...Come on. I'll find a way to lose him. Just stay low to avoid contact." She said as I got in Strongarm's vehicle form at the back.

I got lower into a crouching position behind the passenger seat which I believe it's so low that possibly as low that people from the outside can't see me. Strongarm started driving and about a few minutes...

"Persistent fragger..." She growled.

She was getting angry and there was no doubt about it. Finally after maybe 3 or 4 minutes, she lost sight of Fracture as she dropped me off at the back of the restaurant. I quickly got of the vehicle and rushed in the restaurant as Strongarm drove away probably to lure Fracture away from me.

"Jesus, Dante. You okay?" One of my Co-workers asked with concern.

"Sorry. I was being stalked by someone on the way here. Don't know who or why but I do know he was trouble." I sighed as I walked to the locker room.

"Should I call the police? I can-"

"No, it's fine, Jesse. My friend who dropped me is dealing with the situation."

"Okay..."

At least I won't worry about Fracture...for now at least...

(There seems to be a glitch with the reviewing system meaning that once you publish a review, it wouldn't show. I didn't touch the settings but I think something wrong with this website. My friend has contacted the people in this website and I hope they fix this issue. If no luck, I'll contact them on their blog. Hope you like this chapter. More to come later.)


End file.
